MOON (PA)
In-Game The Moonshadow Sisterhood is one of the oldest guilds on Infinity, though not one of the very first days. It is a guild of passion and joy - there are no limits for Moonshadow, no too dangerous quest, no limits to our love. Our love for life, freedom and ourselves is the one aspect the one aspect to us every sister shares. There is nothing that might be more important to a sister than the Moonshadow Sisterhood. Personal possetion is not that much important to us. Most times things are simply shared between the sisters, as much as the acquirement of the resources of creation. (At least in theory :| ) In many ways we are the antithesis to the Nightsisters, a circumstance that caused a lot violence already. Then again there are some member actually simpathising with them. Due to the very different nature and interests of the single sisters we are spread across the galaxy, often acting alone. The awareness to be part of a larger whole and being able to rely on so many sisters gives us a strength well beyond imagination, however. The fundament the guild was found on however is entertainment - it is only a natural desire of us to share the joy of life with the galaxy, no matter how war torn and hostile it may be. Out-Of-Character First of all: The moonshadows are not actually an rp guild. The theatrical (if not lofty) formulation of the paragraph above reflects the feel to be moonshadow however. It is not everyones thing, but it is us. Our activties traditionally spinned around entertainment - it is happened often that the moons dominated venues like the Coronet Cantina. Now our fields of interest are wide spread. We're mostly doing quests together, and are being busy creating a new home (since the city of Pampa on Dantooine is lost) and doing random ventures throughout the galaxy, such as spontaneous cantina crawls, beach parties and alike. Constitution These are not firm rules; something like this would be very unmoonshadowish. Instead it is a constitution in the sinse of a common state of mind. * Moonshadows are one. Every member is a beloved sister (no, not competing, tedious sister ;) ). Being part of the moonshadows is more import than any other affiliation (e.g. to a husband or faction) a sister may have. * Moonshadows are joy. The moonshadows are openminded towards anything in the galaxy. We are passionate and life-loving. We do (mostly) not stife for power as wielders of the dark side do, but live our compassion outwards. * Moonshadows are freedom. Moonshadows do not tolerate being limited in the personal freedom to choose ones own way of life. * Moonshadow is female. The Moonshadow guild as is a female being. Thus every member must be female. (This has not always been the case however. In the beginning we we exclusively female because all the applicants were. There actually were three male member of the moons in the past—SlayerOfSorts, Aci and Imoe) History The following text is recording of the verbally passed history of the moonshadows. (Yes, it is actually copied from /gu conversation with Lurieth.) Unfortunately, all members of these days left, to follow their own quests to completeness throughout the galaxy. Once upon a time, on a planet far, far away there was a little town calles Crystal Waters all was pleasant and lovely the grass was green, the water crystal clean and there was a guild of fighter, who where rising rising up against the oppressing regime of the Empire one day, on one of their visits to a metropolis named Coronet, they happened upon some most pleasant ladies They were all sisters, of the Moonshadow family Not long ago they had fled from slavery in a cantina and were enjoying the freedom by dancing in the cantina there The valiant warriors learned that the sisters were not settled yet, and offered them to live in their town they were most helpful, built houses for them to live in, even a hall were they could meet and found a guild in many romance developed, but none lasted Soon the Empires shadow fell upon the little town Some went into hiding Some were killed Some fled to distant planets and a few remained undetected the worst blow the was the abduction and imprisonment of the towns leader it went very quiet in the little village too quiet for as lively girls as the moonshadows with tears in their eyes the packed and left for the largest settlement of Dantooine, where they lived happily everafter (*cough*) Stats Additional applicant info As said above, moonshadows must be female character - though not nescessarily players. Your profession and faction does not matter. What does matter is that you can live with the values of the moonshadows as mentioned above and regard the moonshadows as your highest priority. Applicants will have to go through an interview in the guild hall, with several moonshadows present. After all a new member is about to become a sister of the existing ones, thus, we must find out wether we want you as sisters. Since the moonshadow guild is not aligned with any faction it is unfortunately almostimpossible to discuss GCW concerns within the guild. Though a Moonshadow would never betray you, this is why it is almost, not completely impossible. Q&A (Public Area) To add a question click the Edit Button to the right of the chapter heading. To increase the indent add a number of colons to reflect the level of indent. Please end the paragraph with a --~~~~ or if you are a registered wiki user or a brief note who you are if not.--Rabenschwinge 10:02, 8 Aug 2005 (CEST) Links * http://www.moonshadow.info/ - Our own WIKI and the forums. Category:Guilds